The present invention relates to engine controlling technique, and more specifically to system and/or process for controlling a throttle valve opening degree.
A Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 4(1992)-101037 shows an engine control system for determining a target throttle opening degree based on a target engine torque calculated in accordance with an accelerator opening degree.